


First Rule of Date Night

by MoeRiverside



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Leonard Snart Loves Barry Allen, M/M, Mark Mardon is chaos, date night disaster, mick Rory thinks Leonard Snart is a big softie, the woes of dating, their dates will forever be interrupted by disaster and chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoeRiverside/pseuds/MoeRiverside
Summary: Barry just wants to have a successful date night with his boyfriend: supervillain turned hero Leonard Snart. Alas, if he has learned anything in the last five years, it’s that it’ll probably never happen. Not with friends like Iris and enemies like Mark Mardon.The tale of Barry and Len’s complicated and oft interrupted romance in reverse order: chronicled by three failed date night plans, and one current date night that’s not looking too great either.





	1. Prologue: Don't Say It!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).



> My ColdFlash Valentine’s Day exchange for the amazing Sperrywink! As always I struggle when provided with such stellar prompts, so I went with “date night goes wrong” and added in a brief reference to the prompt “Barry makes breakfast in bed (but is actually a terrible cook).” I hope you enjoy- Happy Valentine’s Day!
> 
> Any grammatical mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

**Present: January 2019.**

**Time together: 3 years. 5 if you ask Iris.**

Barry looked in the mirror and frowned.  

“I don’t know Iris; this feels like a bit _too much_. He said dress casual.”

“Barr. First:  it is casual. Second: trust me. It’s perfect; you look adorable.”

“I’m not sure that adorable is what I’m going for here,” he scowled, examining his reflection again. “It’s our anniversary. I’m going for the _seductive_ look. I’d rather not show up to his elaborate date plans looking goofy.

“Oh, I think you guys have been together long enough that he’s charmed by just about everything you do. Also- when are you guys getting married?”

“ _Iris!”_ he huffed. “Marriage? Len? Leonard ‘They call me Captain Cold’ Snart? Mostly former thief and super villain? Yeah right.”

“You’ve been together for nearly three years. Five if you count all that time you flirted. Come on, a girl can hope! Plus, if you could see the way he looks at you…”

“Oh whatever. Should we talk about when you and Mr. Thawne are going to give Joe the grandkids he’s been hinting at?”

They entered an intense staring contest, each daring the other to bring up the issue they didn’t want to talk about.

It wasn’t that he didn’t think about marriage from time to time. He could picture what their life could be like: settled, calm, full of adventure.

Definitely lots of adventure. And never a dull moment.

But whenever his mind went down this path, he stopped to remind himself that most people would describe their lives that way _now_. No one would mistake their relationship for anything but love.  He and Len had been together for three years, and living together for two.

They went on dates, they had a daily routine, they even grocery shopped together. And, of course, just about every other day they were out fighting a new meta human.  You know. Normal things. For heroes, anyway. 

And that thought always led him to Len’s adorable affronted look whenever Barry called him that. His nose wrinkled, and he looked genuinely offended.

And they had some iteration of the same conversation they’d been having since the first time they worked together:

_‘Scarlet, for the love of God. Stop trying to ruin my reputation. I’m not the good guy, you know.”_

_“It’s cute how you like to pretend you weren’t always good. Good people do bad things sometimes, you know.”_

_“Ugh, you and your bleeding heart delusions. How many times have I shot you?”_

_“… Yeah. Shooting people is bad. I’ll give you that one. But you haven’t done that in a while.”_

_“Scarlet, I shot at you last week.”_

_“And I’d call that progress. Used to be you’d shoot at me every time you saw me. Plus… I think you learned your lesson after that incident, didn’t you?”_

_Len glared at him, lips in a thin line. He was clearly remembering what it felt like to sleep on the couch for a week._

_The smile that crept up on his face felt a bit like victory._

Anyway, they were happy the way things were. Even if he _wouldn’t_ mind making it legal and official in the eyes of the law. But trying to do anything legal was often a lost cause with Len; so, best to just live life in the moment,

 “So,” Iris interrupted, returning him to the moment. “What are you and Len going to do for date night tonight?”

“Hey!” Barry yelped, scandalized. “Iris! You totally just jinxed us. There’s definitely going to be a Flash emergency now.”

He pouted at himself in the mirror and went to remove the jacket he’d been wearing. Better to change into something more flexible and easier to get around in.

“Barry,” she scolded. “You’re being ridiculous!”

It’s an unspoken rule between him and Len that had been adopted by most of their colleagues and friends: never voice your plans for date night aloud. If you did it was _sure_ to go south; very quickly. All of them had experienced it many times over.

 You never used the words “date night” to describe said plans. He was convinced that this was the trigger.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

Even Joe and Cecile, the least superstitious of their team, were cautious about verbally discussing plans that didn’t involve Flash business.

So when Barry woke up that morning, warm and happy- he had thought about it, but didn’t say it.

 Iris rolled her eyes at him, _hard._  

“Do you _remember_ what happened last time?” he demanded.

“Okay, _yes_ , but-“                                    

“No buts! Last time you convinced me to talk about our plans – our Valentines plans, by the way- it was King Shark breaking out of Argus to seek revenge… with the help of killer robots. Nobody got to have their Valentine’s day that year.”

“Yeah- okay. I’ll admit that those things did happen and were epically ill timed. But at least you faced them together?” she tried. “And I still don’t believe in your ridiculous superstition.”

“That’s fine for you- _I,_ on the other hand, intend to have a good time tonight and will be playing it safe. If I never have to see a killer robot again, it will be too soon. And what about the time I got arrested? Or… just all of my experiences with Mark Mardon in general?”

 “The killer robots were pretty awful.”

He stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes again, but laughed anyway, holding up her hands in surrender. 

His phone beeped, and he shook his head ruefully at her as he picked it up. He then immediately sighed and closed them.

“What is it?” she asked urgently.

“This is _your_ fault.”

On the screen, a message from Cisco was displayed:

**Better get to Star Labs. We’ve got a problem.**


	2. #3: King Shark Returns, and He Brought Killer Robots (February 2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year Earlier:
> 
> In which it’s nice to have a large group of people to help you solve your problems. Especially ones involving date-interrupting Killer Sharks and their new robot friends. But really, he thought, there were just too many people out in the field today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the beginning of flashbacks to date nights that were ruined for Barry and Len. It is one year prior to the prologue.
> 
> In my head!cannon, Len survived the Occulus and called it quits with the Legends. But I also think that Mick's character development on LOT is very important- so he stayed, but they keep in close contact. They are, after all, family. Additionally, this takes place somewhere around Season 5ish, but doesn't really reference cannon at all. Ralph still joins the team! Just pretend the timeline makes sense! Ha.
> 
> Special guest appearances by almost everyone. Blink and you'll miss Ralph, Joe, Wally, Harry (because, in my mind Harry visits Earth 1 all the time), Caitlin, and Cisco.

**One Year Earlier- February 14th, 2018**

**Time Together: 2 years**

“Kiss me,” Barry breathed, as he skidded to a halt, nearly sliding headlong into the brick of a nearby building.

 Len, who about ten feet away, threw him a startled look, before ducking to narrowly dodge a laser beam.

An honest to God laser-beam. What even was his life?

“Are you serious right now?” he demanded in response, as he raised his gun to shoot at the robot nearest to them.

“Listen. All I wanted,” he has to flash over and up to the other side of the square to stop Frost from getting tossed off a building. “was one night of peace and quiet. And a date with my boyfriend.”

“That’s never going to stop being weird,” Cisco’s voice interrupted in the coms. Barry scanned the area for him, and found him leaping through a portal with Ralph.

“Shut up Cisco,” they both echoed.

“I’m just saying,” he responded, ignoring them entirely. “I remember the days when Captain Cold was derailing trains and stabbing us in the back.”

“Cisco,” Len growled murderously.

“Enough chatter,” Joe snapped. He had his gun out, but it wasn’t doing him any good. The bullets _clang clang clang_ off the metal of the robots, and he was forced to duck in order to avoid the ricochet.

“Where the _hell_ are the legends, man? I thought you called them! I think giant sharks teaming up with robots calls for a _speedy_ response.”

“Cisco…!” everyone groaned.

There was a burst of static, and then: “Sup Bitches! Did somebody say Legends?”

“Oh good, you’re here.  Lance, get your perky ass out of that space ship and into the field. We’re getting slaughtered here.”

“What, you thought we’d pass up a chance to go up against robots? And a giant shark?”

“I don’t know, sounds pretty tame for you guys,” Len shouted back maniacally as he fired in a wide arc.

“Hey, buddy!” Mick grunted into the com as he disembarked the jump ship with Sara. 

“There are too many people on this com, and it is _distracting_.”

“ _You’re_ distracting.”

“Ralph!”

“Cut. The. Chatter!”

“Barry,” Iris interrupted, tone firm and daring anyone to continue “you need to head down Main street- there’s a bottleneck happening and Kidflash needs your help. Snart- join up with Canary and Heatwave on Washington…King Shark is making a mess out of the police blockade.”

Barry touched his ear as he turned to look at Len. “Got it, Iris.”

They were close enough that they could make eye contact. He nodded and tried to convey feelings of _stay safe, see you on the other side._ And then he turned.

Len must have tapped into some mysterious version of the speed force, because before the tell-tale electricity even started crackling around him, he felt an hand on his arm. He swung back around, straight into Len’s chest.

Len was close, and giving him a strained half smile, exhaustion clear in his eyes. He grabbed the front of the uniform and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was quick, and he could feel himself losing the will to leave Leonard Snart, even to finish this battle. Luckily, Len knew the priorities at hand and pulled away.

“For luck,” he murmured before pushing Barry back away. “Now get going Scarlet. Can’t let the Kid have all the fun.”

Barry yelped as Len smacked his ass, and shot an exasperated glance over his shoulder before doing what the man said anyway.

Oh captain, my captain and all that.

\--

It took another hour for them to find a way to send out an EMP pulse that would knock out the robots, but not the entire city block. Thank God for futuristic technology.

But in the process there were some injuries: broken ribs, broken arms, laser burns…

Barry, in particular, had taken a hard hit from King Shark and could almost feel his ribs knitting themselves back together. It was not a pleasant feeling. Despite this, his attention was zeroed in on his boyfriend.

Len’s arm was held protectively against his chest and his eyes were pinched in a way that suggested the blow to his head was more than just painful. He’d have to keep an eye for signs of a concussion. The man was perched next to Frost, Mick, and Sara on a retainer wall at the edge of the park they’d ended up in. The other three seemed worse for wear, but generally okay.

He wanted nothing more than to head back to star and get treated, and then drag Len home and not come out for a few days. But there was still the matter of figuring out what to do with King Shark. He was unconscious, and hopefully the dose of tranquilizers would keep him out long enough for them to make a decision.

“I called Lyla,” Iris said over the comm. “She said they didn’t even know he’d gone missing. Nor did she have any idea how or where the robots came from. Which I think is probably a larger concern. And it’ll take them several hours to get here.”

“Well,” Harry mused. “We could send him to Earth 2. There’s an Ocean he might be safe in.”

“Please. Please don’t tell me that Earth 2 not only has a _Gorilla City_ , but that there is an ocean full of metahuman super intelligent sharks?”

He gave Cisco an unimpressed look, and Barry brought a hand up to rub his temples.

“Oh-kay,” Len drawled, jumping down from the wall carefully. “I’m calling it. Send the shark to the shark happy place on the other Earth. This is the second time he’s tried to kill me, and that I cannot abide. If there is a third time, I _will_ kill him.”

Harry gave him an approving look, while Joe looked like he wanted to argue.

“No, I agree,” Barry said, still rubbing his temple. “Let’s send him some place where he might have a chance at happiness.”

“But what if he tries to do the same thing on Earth 2 that he did on Earth 1?” Joe demanded.

“Ah-bup-bup. Harry said there’s an ocean full of them. They’ll be fine. Who would want an ocean full of super-intelligent sharks, I dunno. But. It’s Earth 2.”

“Did you just-”

“He’s right,” Harry interrupted, thankfully stopping the argument before it really began. “It’s a sanctuary for these sharks. And there are defenses in place to keep them where they are. I would know. I created them.”

“Of course you did,” Joe muttered. “Fine. You guys take care of King Shark. I got to go meet up with Eddie and the Captain at the station and see what needs doing to take care of all this mess.”

He gave Barry and Len a pointed look as he passed them as he walked in the general direction of his car. It was a look Barry new well. It said _we’ll discuss this later_ in a way that only a Dad could convey. There was also a healthy dose of _I’m glad you’re okay._ “Call if you need anything,” he shouted after him.

All he got was a grumbling wave over the shoulder. He sighed and shook his head.

“Perfect, problem solved. Barry and I are going home,” Len said quickly, as soon as the man was out of eyesight.

“Uh, no,” Frost said from her perch. “I’m pretty sure Caitlin will want to look you over. Especially you, Mr. Broken arm and possible concussion.”

“No.” His voice was a mixture of steele and desperation. Barry could empathize. He _really_ wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed.

“Don’t be dumb. What is it you think you’re going to do, anyway? Date night is clearly ruined.”

“IRIS! Stop saying those words."

Barry walked cautiously to Len, and laid a hand on his good shoulder. Getting Len to seek medical treatment was hit or miss, and one had to approach it gently or risk him going off on his own and making it worse. “Come on, babe. Quick stop in Medical, then we’ll go home.”

Len squinted at him in frustration, and Barry smiled gently.

“And then we can order in and put on a movie. Or crawl into bed and not leave for a week. Your choice.”

It took a moment, but he finally softened and his expression morphed into a leer. “I could go for not leaving bed for a week.”

“Ugh,” Mick sighed. “You guys are _disgusting._ ”

“Well I think it’s sweet,” Caitlin smiled, having finally come back to herself.

“You’re disgusting too.”

She shoved him off the wall. He let out a startled yelp as he stumbled, and spun around to glare at her.

She shrugged, and hopped down. “Come on, boys. Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Um, question?”

“What is it Cisco?” Sara asked, as she moved to join them.

“What about the robots? Shouldn’t we figure out where they came from?”

“No idea,” she shrugged, patting him on the back with a smirk. “Sounds like a problem for tomorrow.”

“Guess we’re _all_ headed back to the lab, then,” Caitlin said patiently, herding them back in the general direction of the jump ship. “Cisco and Harry can stay behind and send King Shark through a portal, and then join us later. Canary and Heatwave can drop the rest of us off. Everyone will get checked over and then we’ll call it night”

“Aye, aye, M’lady.”

Barry just shook his head. Partially to dispel the growing headache, but also a bit out of fondness for this crazy group of people he called family. He snagged Len’s good hand and felt a flutter of warmth as Len automatically laced their fingers and moved to walk close to him. He looked over as they walked.  
  
“Sorry about tonight,” Len whispered quietly. “Guess we can’t catch a break.” 

“Me too,” he replied, squeezing his hand gently. “I told Iris about tonight… and I used the words ‘Date Night.’ I really have to stop doing that…”

“ _Scarlet_ ,” he scolded.

“I know _._ I _know._ She convinced me that I was silly. I will never fall for _that_ again.”

“Oh well. This is pretty much a date for us, anyway.”

“Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too.”

“Gross, you guys are gross. Boss- what’s happened to you?” Mick asked as he came to walk beside them.

“Shaddup, Mick.”


	3. #2: Fancy Meeting You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which their planned night of dinner and a movie does not go as planned. Iris and Eddie take pictures for posterity and are in no way helpful. Len smirks a lot. Barry is exasperated, and Joe is skeptical of curses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Eddie is alive, briefest of briefs references to Eddie/Iris. 
> 
> Also- this chapter assumes that the words "date night" are a curse, and implies that this happens to Len and Barry all the time. This is just one of many instances in which this has occurred.

**Past: September 2017**

**Time Together: 1.5 years**

Iris laughed at him from outside the cell, arms crossed over her chest.

“I don’t even know where to _start_ , Barry Allen. This could only happen to you.”

“Oh, oh! I know,” Eddie chimed in, grinning smugly.

And Barry… knew he definitely had this coming. But he _hated_ when they teamed up against him.

“How about the fact that Barry here got arrested for holding up a Mom and Pop grocery store in what is well-known Rogue territory?”

“Oh, that’s a good place to start. What about the fact that while he was being arrested by a rookie cop, he used the phrase _‘don’t you know who I am?’_ to which Len started laughing ‘like a loon’ according to said cop. Which is when he recognized Len and decided you were some kind of Rogue Mafioso that was threatening him.”

“Point well made, Mrs. Thawne.”

“You guys suck.”

 He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

 There was a bright flash, and he sucked in a deep breath.

“That better not have been a picture."  
  
“Gotta preserve this for the grandkids, Barry. Come on!”

“Iris, when I get out of here…”

“Are you _threatening_ this here fine lady?” Eddie teased.

“Ugh!”

\--

“Okay, son. I’m trying to understand,” Joe soothed as he stood outside the cell. “Just run me through what happened one more time.”

“Joe- I didn’t rob that store!”

“I know, I know. I just don’t get how it could have happened. It just seems so…random.”

“It was Len’s fault,” he scowled, crossing his arms. “He took a phone call while we were walking to Camille’s – you know that little Italian restaurant with the great Gnocchi? – and he Mardon called.”

“He took a call from _Mark Mardon_ while you two were on a date?” Joe asked incredulously. “I don’t know whether to kick his ass or look for a way to arrest him. Is he planning a heist?”

“Jo-e. He is not planning a heist. He’s promised that he’s not doing that anymore. He’s…different since he came back from the Wave Rider.”

“Yeah, so you keep telling me.”

“ _Anyway_. We learned the hard way not to ignore Mardon- remember that time when he tried to blow up Jitters because Len didn’t respond to his texts? So he took the call, but he used the words ‘date night’ while they were talking.”

Joe let out a scoff. “Come _on_ , Barry. You’re not still on about that silly superstition are you? Those words are not cursed.”

“Well, I don’t know how else you would explain how some guy robs a store and I just happen to be standing next to the store and get mistaken for him, thus getting arrested and not getting to even have date night at all.”

Joe pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, okay. It’s strange, I’ll give you that. But I’m still not buying it.”

“Aliens, metahumans, and time travel you’ll believe, but curses you won’t? This is like the fifth time since we started dating that _those words_ have resulted in the date not even happening.”

“Okay, well.” Joe continued as if he hadn’t heard him. “You’re just going to have to cool your heels in here for a bit until we can sort this out. Eddie’s already out looking for witnesses. Just… hang tight. And don’t threaten anymore baby cops.”

“I didn’t threat him!”

\--

“Well, well, well. Fancy seeing you here, Scarlet.”

“Len.”

“No, no really. It’s like Christmas come early. _You’re_ here, behind bars; and I’m _here_ not behind bars. Legally. I didn’t do anything wrong, and I am allowed to be in a jail without being immediately arrested. This is what they call irony, right?”

“Funny.”

“Want me to break you out?” he teased, leaning against the door the cell, lithe fingers curling around a bar. “I have a lot of experience in that department.”

“Suddenly everyone around here thinks they’re a comedian.”

“Oh, don’t be that way, Barry. You know I’d do it for you. That’s how much I care. There’s only three people I’d put my neck out for, and you’re one of them,”

“Lucky me.”

“No need to plan a break out,” Joe’s voice boomed through the room as he marched back into the room. “You’re being released.”

Barry jumped up, eyes wide. “What, really? How is that possible?”

“The guy who did it just turned himself in.”

“What! Really?” 

“Wonder why he would do that?” Joe said, suspiciously, as he moved to unlock the cell. “He seemed pretty adamant that he’d had a ‘change of heart.’”

“No idea, detective,” Snart shrugged. “But thank _goodness_ he did. Now Barry and I can go home and try to enjoy what’s left of the evening.”

“Yeah- maybe you can have that date night after all.”

“JOE!” Barry hissed.  
  
Needless to say, they did not get to finish date night. Or even start it. Halfway to Len’s motorcycle they got an alert that there was a fire down on First and Washington.


	4. #1 The Not-Date (Or, when it rains, it pours)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry takes a chance. Mark Mardon interrupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit to watching AVPS while writing this chapter! Also- in my mind, Barry didn't just visit Start in prison the one time- he visited several times! Especially when he stopped in to visit Henry. 
> 
> Their first (not) date, the origin of the curse (according to Barry) that ruined a lot of date nights.

  **Past: Post Family of Rogues and Running to Stand Still, Pre- Legends.**

**Time Together: 0 years; (April 2016)**

“I thought I told you I was getting tired of these little visits.”  
  
There was a tense line to his shoulders that indicated he was not at all comfortable with being approached, yet again, in one of his usual haunts. Barry flexed his fingers and attempted to push away his nervousness. The desire to turn around and just leave was tingling through his limbs rapidly, threatening to spark. But as he stood next to the loan occupant of the booth, he _knew_ this was a chance he was willing to take.

He’d been walking – ever so slowly for once- past the Motorcar diner on his way home from work, and happened to catch a flash of leather and closely cropped hair through the window. It caused him to stop short, and stare.

_“You’re doing a really bad job of being the villain today.”_

The memory of Leonard Snart’s intentional, out of the way, stop to his house to warn him about Mardon’s plot for revenge was still at the forefront of his mind. He’d wondered long and hard why a man with such an obvious chip on his shoulder, and self-proclaimed hatred for being even remotely considered ‘the good guy,’ would help the Flash.  

And not even just helped the Flash.

He could have easily come to star labs to find him, but had instead chosen to show up to the West household. His _home_.  It was true, he supposed, that Barry _had_ saved Lisa and visited him in prison almost once a week while he was there. It was possible that he had just been attempting to repay a perceived debt, but Barry liked to think it was a sign of kindness and that somewhere inside his distrustful, snarky self, Leonard Snart cared about Barry Allen’s wellbeing. It made the decision to do a quick turn and walk into the dimly lit diner an easy one.

And so, despite his nervousness, he just smirked and slid into the booth, reaching out to grab a fry from the plate in front of his once nemesis. Len tried to slap it away, but Barry was too quick.

Snart bared his teeth, daring him to do it again. Barry just smiled easily and chewed loudly.

“You didn’t answer my question. Looking for a little ‘help’? I think we both know how that turned out last time.”

“Yeah,” Barry admitted, aiming for causal. “That was a pretty bad day. But, I’ve been thinking. Things have changed between us- haven’t they?  I thought that maybe it was your turn to buy _me_ dinner.”

Snart choked on the fry he was eating and had swallow half his water before he could speak properly again.  “Scarlet,” he drawled slowly, confusion clear on his brooding features. “Have you been whammied by Bivolo? Trying to be funny? Do I need to call that doctor friend of yours?”

“No, I’m serious,” he shrugged, aiming for cool and casual, but knowing that he came up short. His palms were sweating and his heart beating quickly. “You could’ve just let Mardon kill me, last month. And you didn’t. Lisa came to _me_ , when you were in danger. Plus, you drank the last of my hot chocolate. I think the least you could do is share a meal with me and pretend it isn’t awful.”

“You are _out_ of your mind,” he replied, finally making eye contact. He looked a little frazzled.

Barry just shrugged and reached out to take another fry. This time Len tried to stab him with his form, but was too slow again.

“Get your own fries.”

“Or, you could share.”

“ _Or_ , you could stop pretending to be so growly and macho, and just share.”

“Scarlet,” he grated out, through his teeth.

Barry sucked in a disappointed breath and tried to keep smiling. “Okay. Okay, hey. No problems here. I just thought… I mean whenever I came to see you in Iron Heights we… but, I guess I definitely read it wrong. But you can’t live life being afraid of putting things out there, right? That’s not living.”

“Have you been reading self-help books for dating?”

His eyebrows were raised and he looked a mixed between harried and shocked.

“Iris,” Barry admitted. “She and Eddie broke up for awhile, and then Patty and I broke up awhile back, and she thought I needed some ‘guidance.’ Because apparently I’m helpless.”

“Well, she’s not wrong about that. I mean, just last week you were out fighting a gigantic gorilla in the sewers… Who in their right mind fights a gorilla?”

Barry shrugged, “He was… a super intelligent telepathic gorilla?”

“Right,” he said. “intelligent telepathic gorilla. You’ve made my point. You definitely need help.”

“How do you _know_ that anyway?” Barry demanded. “Also- I guess I should probably go.”

He moves to stand, trying to walk away from this awkwardness that is his life, when a hand comes down on his wrist.

He startled and looked up into curious blue eyes.

“I know everything. Answer me this: were you asking me on a _date?”_

“I thought you knew everything.”

His lips thinned and his grip on Barry’s wrist tightened. “Answer the question.”

“Well,” he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I was trying to. Didn’t really work out that well.”

“Ask me again,” the man demanded, breathing in and staring at him intently.

“I… Would you go on a date with me?”

 _“Oh my god, look outside!”_ the waitress screamed from beside him, frantically pointing _._

Barry was instantly on alert and turned obediently.

“Barry, I think it might be time for you to get lost” Len murmured as they both watched wind rip violently through the streets, knocking over street signs and newspaper stands like they were flowers being plucked from the ground. It was followed by a literal downpour.

Barry swiveled around and resisted the urge to sprint outside. “Oh crap. I should probably…”

“Barry, we both know who that is. You need to leave, he can’t see you here. You won’t be able to leave if he does. The back door is that way.. I'm pretty sure seeing West's son - one of the people he hates most in the world- sitting with the boss will not be well received.”

“If Mardon's doing this, I have a responsibility to…”

“Well, well, well,” Mark Mardon’s amused and annoyed voice interrupted. “Leonard Snart. What a surprise running into you here.”

“Cut the magic tricks, Mardon. You’re hurting innocent people, and the Rogues don’t do that anymore.”

Mardon’s face crumpled in anger, and the glass windows around them shattered inward as the wind and rain became even worse. Even Barry didn’t see that coming, and he made violent contact with the floor, and several pieces of glass. The world was silent for a moment, save for the sound of the rain as it beat down on the linoleum.. He winced and pulled himself to his feet, slowly, while looking around to make sure everyone else in the diner was okay. Luckily, there had only been two other customers, and they were both far enough away that they were relatively unharmed. Did you get my text?” he demanded.

“Mardon,” he growled firmly, voice pure Captain Cold. “Get out of here, before I _ice_ you.”

Barry instantly laid a steadying hand on his shoulder, but his other hand clutched tightly to his side in a way that indicated he had some bruised ribs at a minimum. It only served to make Len angrier.

“You didn’t text me back,” he said petulantly. “And, even worse. I find you here, on a date with Joe West’s foster kid. I think you owe me an explanation.”

His cold gun is powering up before he can even think of it, and Barry yelped as he tried to jerk Len’s arm down and strained his ribs. His eyes flicked over to Barry just long enough to ensure that he’s really okay, before he turns back to Mardon.

“You two _deserve_ each other,” Mardon scowled. “Seriously. If I see you again, Allen, you’re dead. Cold won’t always be around to rescue you.”

“Hey!” Cold snapped, and Barry was worried he’d have to throw himself between them. “You work for me, _and_ you owe me. Drop this beef you have with the kid.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” the man laughed, turning around to walk away.

Barry thought it was pretty presumptuous of him to turn his back on the cold gun. Mardon paused and looked back at them. “Oh, and enjoy your little ‘date night’ boys. Its never going to work out.”

And then he was gone, and the wind that had been whirling around the room died instantly.

They just stared at the chaos, and then each other.

“Wow.” 

“Yeah, he’s a bit of a drama queen.” 

Barry walked up so that they were face to face, taking care to step around the glass and various diner materials.

“Go on a date with me. Tonight.”

Len shut his eyes and brought a hand up to massage his head.

“You really have the worst timing. Don’t you think we have other things to worry about right now?”

Still mindfully aware of the throbbing pain in his left side, he nodded, "I'm aware. Help get this mess cleaned up, and  _then_ a date."

They didn't get to the date that night. By the time Barry had done his duty as the Flash, called. Joe, and helped the police clean up the streets, another emergency had come up.

But still, Barry couldn't bring himself to be too sad. He'd taken a chance, and though he wasn't certain if it was the right one yet, he was glad he'd done it.

 


	5. Present, again: Side By Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes together for Barry, and he makes some important realizations.

**Present, again**. January 2019.

 **Time together** : 3 years (5 if you ask Iris)

The Problem had turned out to be a visit from Cisco’s sometimes girlfriend Gypsy, who was here following another breacher. By the time they’d made it home it was well after midnight, and they were both exhausted.

Sometime during the night though, when they were fighting side-by-side, he’d realized that maybe Iris was right.

Not about marriage. But about the fact that he was being silly. He couldn’t let this dictate his life, and whether or not the time he and Len spent together was worthwhile. All time with Len was worthwhile. Maybe breaking the ‘curse’ meant facing the fact that their lives weren’t quite normal and that they were prone to having things come up.

But it didn’t matter, he decided. It didn’t matter as long as they were able to keep fighting side-by-side. They were partners, both at home and in the field. They took care of each other, and dealt with the good and the bad, one day at a time.

Barry looked down at the burned pancakes he was making, and decided it was a lost cause. There was no salvaging this breakfast now, which was just par for the course on this date. Oh well. He’d make it up to the man by taking him out for breakfast.

Len raised a judgmental eyebrow as he entered their room.

“An orange...and orange juice. Oh Scarlet, you spoil me. How did I ever live without you?”

Barry swallowed a sheepish laugh, and tried not to look too sappy.

“Okay, I know. It was all I could salvage from my attempt to make real breakfast. I was trying to surprise you… but you know what I’m like in the kitchen. I figured we could just go out. Motorcar?”

“Motorcar? For breakfast? You do love me, Scarlet.”

It was Barry’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Something like that.”

“Come here, you,” Len murmured, reaching out to snag Barry by the front of his shirt. Barry let out a surprised yelp, but smiled fondly as he found himself on the bed, laying on his side with their faces bare inches apart. “Well hey there,” he smirked. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Sorry date night didn’t turn out the way you wanted it too.”

“Barry,” he sighed. But he seemed to be on the same wavelength. “I think it’s just our lot in life to either be interrupted by Mardon, giant sharks and robots, you name it. Cursed words or otherwise, I don’t think we’d live a challenge free life. Look at who we are. Regardless, I’ve never enjoyed a challenge more than with you by my side.”

Although Len had unknowingly echoed Bary’s own thoughts, his expression of such sentiment was so unexpected that Barry just stared. There was an awkward moment of silence, and then: “OH. My god. I can’t believe you just said that.”

Len narrowed his eyes. “Never repeat it. Especially to Mick or Sara.

Barry was practically wheezing with laughter, and reaching over for his phone. “No, no. I am definitely live tweeting this moment for posterity.”

“Don’t even think about it-!” he growled. He yanked Barry’s phone out of his hands and tossed it off the bed, ignoring the sputtering “hey!” before rolling Barry over beneath him, and pinning his arms above his head.

“Looks like I got you now, Flash.”

He laughed into a kiss, and sighed in contentment.

\--

1 a.m.:  
**Iris** : So. Date Night… sorry you guys got stuck with Flash Business.

10:30 a.m.:  
**Barry** : You know what? I think date night went pretty well after all.


End file.
